Technical Field
The technology described herein relates generally to a system and method for classifying building materials from imagery, and in particular to a system and method using imagery to classify building materials for a building model.
Description of Related Art
Location-based technologies and mobile technologies are often considered the center of the technology revolution of this century. Essential to these technologies is a way to best present location-based information to devices, particularly mobile devices. The technology used to represent this information has traditionally been based on a two-dimensional (2D) map.
Some efforts have been made to generate three-dimensional (3D) maps of urban cities with accurate 3D textured models of the buildings via aerial imagery or specialized camera-equipped vehicles. However, these 3D maps typically have limited texture resolution, geometry quality and are expensive, time consuming and difficult to update and provide no robust real-time image data analytics for various consumer and commercial use cases.
Accurate textured 3D building models provide opportunities to extract visual information from various faces/sections of the textured 3D building model.